La familia Holmes Watson
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: Le amo a usted, y a lo que es nuestra familia.. - John Watson.   Dedicado para mi gran amiga LackyChan. HolmesXWatson


Al final de cuentas, el rubio jamás se casó. Estuvo apunto dé.

Pero su pasión ya estaba ocupada por un pelinegro de ojos penetrantes y de bastante carácter.

Sí, toda su atención había sido ocupada por su mejor amigo. Sherlock Holmes.

Y allí Sentado frente a la chimenea, se encontraba un rubio leyendo el periódico, bajo el pedazo de papel lleno de tantas verdades y mentiras por demás en él, y centró su atención en aquel que jugaba con sus sentidos, quien estaba jugando con el violín.

Una hermosa melodía Maravillosa y desconocida

¿Desconocida?, Sí. Jamás la había escuchado… Entonces cuando el otro cayó, el rubio solo atino a aplaudir un poco, con una media sonrisa.

– ¿Y esa melodía?

– ¿Tiene algo de malo?

– No, –Se reía un poco y ladeaba la cabeza. – Solo que no la había escuchado jamás.

– Bueno en realidad, es nueva la compuse hace poco.

– ¿En serio? Es maravillosa, Holmes.

– Lo sé… – Sonreía y se sentaba en el sofá, recargando su espalda al respaldo de este, mirando fijamente al ojiazul. – ¿Le gustó mucho?

– En efecto, es hermosa.

– Bien… – Se levantaba y comenzaba a mirar por allí y por allá.

– ¿Holmes?

– Estoy buscando.

– Ya lo sé… –Suspiró. – ¿Se puede saber que está buscando?

– Su anillo.

– ¿Mi qué?

– Ta da! – Se levantaba y encontraba una pequeña cajita antigua, muy bonita y se acercaba. – Tome…

– ¿Qué es esto? – Se reía y tomaba la cajita abriéndola, era el anillo que él le había ayudado a comprar para Mary. Se sorprendió.

– Lo siento, en otro caso, sin querer lo encontré y quise devolvérselo… Siento que por mi culpa su relación con esa mujer..

– Mary… –Inquirió. – Se llama, Mary.

– Sí… "Mary" – Miró a otro lado bufando el nombre. – Siento que no haya salido como planeó…

– Holmes… – Se levantó de su sofá y lo abrazó con cuidado, riendo un poco y mirándole a los ojos. – Holmes, Holmes… ¿Usted cree en serio que hubiera habido algo con ella?

– Se le notaba… Watson.

– Bueno, si es que alguna vez se me "noto", Ahora ya no. Lo amo a usted… Y a lo que ahora es nuestra familia.

– Cierto, nuestra familia.

– ¿Por cierto… Dónde está?

– No lo s…– Fue interrumpido por una explosión en la habitación que solía ser del rubio y ambos miraron la puerta con terror y corrieron a abrirla, y a correr a la otra habitación abriéndola, mirando a su hijo adoptivo, de 12 años, quien estaba "Experimentando" y había hecho algo mal que había explotado, dejándole la cara negra casi como hollín y los cabellos parados en punta.

– Dylan! Pero que rayos pasó aquí! – Se adentró el pelirrubio mirando a su pequeño hijo, era bajito le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros al rubio. Tenía el cabello rubio pero más cenizo, los ojos azules y una tez blanquecina muy bonita. Contando también con aquella sonrisa de campeón como le decía Watson.

– Jajajá… ¿Qué salió mal Dyly?

– ¿Qué! Como que ¿"Que Salió mal? ¿¡Tú le diste permiso!

– Lo siento papi… – Se acercó algo arrepentido rascándose la mejilla. – Papá, dijo que si podía conseguir amoniaco, podría…

– ¿Ajá?

– Podría… – Susurraba un poco. – Podría acompañarme a comprarte algo… Por tu cumpleaños… Papi.

– Dyl…– Volteó a ver al pelinegro que solo estaba recargado con las manos cruzadas en el respaldo de la puerta y dejó salir un suspiro, negando con la cabeza un poco y después abrazó a su pequeño hijo – No lo vuelvas a hacer, o no sin tener a tu papá presente.

– Pero papá es muy bueno haciendo experimentos! Además yo también, y hago muy buenos panqueques!

– Eso lo sé bien, pero lo que tu papá no sabe… –Volteó a verlo con una mirada severa. – Es que si llega pasarte algo lo voy a matar a él.

– Oh no, no! Entonces eso no me conviene! – Decía el pelinegro acercándose al rubio por detrás para recargarse en su hombro, y con una mano despeinar a su pequeño. – Mejor dejemos los experimentos para cuando seas más grande.

– Pero papá…

– Dylan Holmes-Watson… – Decía el rubio. – Haz caso, no seas como tu padre… – Volteó hacia su hombro mirando al pelinegro.

– Valee.. –Suspiró. – ¿Saben? – Se soltó del abrazo y el agarre de ambos padres y se dirijía a recoger todas su cosas. – Me encanta ser su hijo… A penas recuerdo cuando llegue… Y todos estos años me han hecho muy feliz, algún día espero encontrar una mujer que me haga feliz.

– La encontrarás hijo.

– O un amigo que te haga tan feliz… – Decía el pelinegro riendo. – Pero no creo que encuentres a un Watson como el mío, para ser honestos.

– Jajajá, Claro que no. Nadie es como mi papi. – Se reía y seguía recogiendo.

– Ve a bañarte después de que termines. – Sonreía el rubio, tomando de la mano al moreno para salir y cerrar la puerta tras sí, entonces al cerrarla miró al pelinegro, para reír junto con él y darle un tierno y pequeño beso. – Por ti… Nos quedaríamos a tu lado toda la vida.

– ¿Qué no lo harán? – Bromeaba un poco el negro, en forma de berrinche.

– Haber que harás el día que tu hijo tenga novia…

– Mientras no se llame "Mary…" – Bufaba.

– Mientras no se llame "Irene" – Le arremedaba pero con otro nombre. El otro solo sonrió y lo tomó de la cintura besándolo nuevamente.

Allí La familia Holmes-Watson, en el Baker Street.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicado a mi queridísima LackyChan Que es mi más favorita Holmes, la primera &amp; la única a quien le voy a cantar como Jess. Jajá Te quiero con toooooooodo mi corazón de Watson querída!<strong>_


End file.
